


I've got you.

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr Polmar!”   “Mr Polmar!”  The judge was getting impatient because Finn Polmar was not answering her.</p>
<p>Finn was not listening.  He was looking at his friend and opposing counsel Alicia Florrick with growing concern.  She was unravelling right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got you.

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is my first fic. I need to say that this is totally inspired by Orbythesea, breakfastforbeginners and all of the other wonderful writers of Finn and Alicia fic. 
> 
> The other thing I need to say is that I am from the UK and my spelling and grammar are therefore APPALLING!! This also means that I have not seen S 6 of The Good Wife. I have relied on friends and other bloggers to ‘spoil’ me on a regular basis.
> 
> This first one is pretty tame and hopefully quite sweet – that’s what I was aiming for anyway.

“Mr Polmar!” “Mr Polmar!” The judge was getting impatient because Finn Polmar was not answering her.

Finn was not listening. He was looking at his friend and opposing counsel Alicia Florrick with growing concern. She was unravelling right in front of him. She was staring at a particular place in the courtroom and Finn knew what was going through her mind. It had happened to him so often now it had lost its power over him. She was seeing the shot. She was seeing the blood. She was seeing Will fighting for his last breath of life. He saw the panic and grief wash over her. She looked at him and he saw she was drowning.

Finn quickly approached the bench. “Your honour, Mrs Florrick is unwell, we need to adjourn NOW!” The Judge quickly complied and he rushed back to where Alicia was starting to fall. He put an arm around her waist and caught her. “Alicia, I’ve got you. Are you OK to walk?” Alicia nodded. Finn shot some instructions to her junior and his assistant as he steered Alicia gently from the courtroom. They walked out of the side door and through the backdoor of the building to a cab.

Finn wrapped his arms around her in the back of the cab. Alicia buried her face into his chest and sobbed. “Oh my god. Will”. The tears flowed out of her like she had turned on a tap.

Where should he take her? He wasn’t sure where. If she went home this would be too much for her children to see. He decided and gave the driver his address. He just held her, rocking her gently and stroking her hair to comfort her as best he could. Finn paid the driver. “Is she gonna be OK?” he asked as he took the money. Finn gave no answer. Quite honestly he didn’t know the answer.

Again he put his arm around her waist to support her, to help her out of the cab and into his building. Alicia’s shoulders were heaving and she was shaking so much in the end he had no choice but to lift her up and carry her into his apartment. He laid her on his bed and took off her jacket and shoes. He laid down beside her and folded her into his arms. “Alicia it’s OK, you’re safe. I’ve got you”. He wanted to take away her pain but he knew that there was nothing he could do except hold her. She just kept on moaning “Will – I’m sorry”. 

Finn knew the rumours that Alicia had been sleeping with Will Gardner and that her marriage was just a matter of convenience. This was something they had never talked about in their late night meetings in the bars of Chicago. There was just flirting and joking and “How was your day?” There were topics that must never be raised or discussed and Will was definitely one of them. He thought – who can she talk to about Will? Who can she confide in? Diane perhaps? He didn’t know. He didn’t know if he should call someone else to be with her. “Alicia, is there anyone you want me to call for you?” “No – please”. She pressed herself closer to him. OK – I guess I’m it – he thought. He held her for what seemed like days until eventually she was quiet and slept.

At 5 in the morning, when Alicia woke, she could not remember sleeping for so long since… Will. Finn was sitting cross-legged at the bottom of the bed reading. He had changed out of his suit and was in jeans and t-shirt with bare feet. She was almost shocked to see how different he looked out of the suit. In fact she realised that she’d never really looked at him before. Finn looked up and smiled at her. That was something she recognised – his smile.

“Hey you” he said as he moved to sit beside her. 

“Finn I’m so sorry …” He put a finger on her lips to stop her apologizing. 

“Tea or coffee? You must be hungry”, he said. “I’ll run you a bath and make you some eggs”. 

“Grace …”

“It’s OK. I spoke to Grace last night. She’s fine”.

“What did you tell her?”

“The truth. She’ll see you at home later”.

Finn brought Alicia some fresh towels and steered her to the bathroom.

In the bath she thought about what had happened and wondered why? So many months after…

How did she feel now? Better. So much better. The evidence in the mirror told a different story. Her face and eyes were puffy and red.

Finn smiled at her as she made her way into the kitchen. “Well you look … er…actually you look terrible”. He laughed and luckily she did too.

She sat down and he set a plate of eggs in front of her.

The first forkful set her mouth on fire. “Oh my god – what is THAT?”

“What - you don’t like chilli sauce in your eggs??!” he was laughing at her fanning her mouth and grabbing water. “Sorry I should have warned you. In my book chilli sauce added to any food is an improvement. It sure woke you up though!”

They were laughing and for the first time Alicia didn’t feel … disloyal … when she was laughing with Finn. Suddenly everything felt lighter and brighter than it had done in a long time.

Finn reached across to take Alicia’s hand. “Sorry – really. Eat some toast and then I’ll take you home”. He hesitated, “I just wanted to say, anytime you need me, you know I’ll always be here”.

From anybody else it would have sounded hollow – just a ‘line’. As she sat in Finn’s kitchen holding his warm hand, with the smell of burning toast getting stronger, Alicia knew that it was the truth.


End file.
